Jueves
by vainilla-Bittersweet
Summary: un pequeño viaje en un tren puede convertirse en algo maravilloso o en una pesadilla, tragedia del 11 de marzo del 2004 en madrid españa


_**Disclaimer: **__hetalia no me pertenece si no a su creador, al igual la canción jueves tampoco me pertenece si no a la oreja de van gogh grupo musical español 3 lo único que yo me puedo adjudicar es la redacción de este songfic_

_**Advertencia**______tragedia, el capitulo está narrado por romano (aunque no suene a romano XD)_

_**Comentarios: **__bueno este pequeño songfic está dedicado con mucho cariño a mi adorada __**junjou-panic **__te amo mujer :D_

_Bueno en lo personal me gusto TwT espero les guste también_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Mire mi reloj como siempre las 6:30 era jueves y como cada día por la mañana el tren se acercó y mi corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte sostuve fuerte la mochila sobre mi hombro respire y subí, elegí como siempre el mismo asiento y no me equivoque ahí estaba él con esa hermosa sonrisa sosteniendo un tomate

"_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista si fuera especial, si fuera de revista tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres."**_

Por un instante me ruboricé, mil pensamientos pasaron por mi mente él seguía sonriendo, tenía un par de hermosos ojos verdes en los que era fácil perderse pero… Qué diablos estaba pensando él era simplemente hermoso, una chica se acerco a sentarse junto a él ¿qué clase de chica no se moriría por él? Además era imposible que me notara si quiera cada mañana a las 6:35 yo tomaba ese tren y el también y ni siquiera me había notado en ese momento deseaba ser atractivo o al menos inteligente para saber que decir, bueno le gustaban los tomates ¿no? Yo sabía algo de tomates, me fascinaban, pero que estaba diciendo era una tontería no iba a acercarme a él a hablarle de tomates, miré la revista que llevaba en mis brazos en la portada estaba Roderich Edelstein un famoso ídolo pop era perfecto refinado atractivo, lo odiaba era un bastardo pero deseaba parecerme a él en ese momento tal vez solo así sería capaz de acercarme a ti y conocerte…

-Antonio…-

"_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita, y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas"**_

Bastardo, solo eso pude pensar al sentirme frustrado, lo había observado cuidadosamente todo este tiempo, al bajar mi revista hice notar mi camisa, era nueva y tenia estampado de tomates pero parecía no importarle ni siquiera lo había notado, que egoísta era refunfuñe un poco

-bastardo- dije casi en susurro de manera inconsciente

De repente el volteo parecía que había escuchado el comentario, mi corazón se detuvo en seco, ¿acaso me habría escuchado? Estúpido, estúpido me repetí a mi mismo no era posible ¿qué haría si él me había oído? Es decir, yo quería que me notara pero no se esa manera, sentía deseos de que la tierra me tragara

Parecía notar que estaba extremadamente nervioso, sin embargo no le dio importancia y bostezó dando señas de indiferencia, realmente que era estúpido, una pequeña y casi invisible gota cayo de mis ojos, era TAN ESTUPIDO! Pero también era tan lindo…

"_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"**_

Posó su mirada en mi y sentí como un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda, estaba mirando esos ojos verdes de frente no pude evitar su mirada, pero casi al instante cerré mis ojos buscando escapar, ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Volví a abrir los ojos, aun me miraba y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por completo, el aparto su mirada y volvió a centrarla en la ventana del tren, estúpido, estúpido volví a repetirme en ese momento quise golpear mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, respire profundamente y me sentí tan… estúpido, si, esa era la palabra adecuada note como un ligero temblor me invadió y solo rogué que no lo notaras.

"_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer de estación a estación enfrente tú y yo va y viene el silencio"**_

Habían pasado semanas, lo había observado a la perfección día tras día, ese hermoso par de ojos verdes a los que les encantaba mirar por la ventana todos los días a bordo de aquel tren, lo vi sacar de su portafolio un libro pequeño, mis ojos se iluminaron al reconocer la portada, _Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer,_ un poeta español del que debo admitir era admirador, abrasé mi mochila a mi pecho, yo tenía el mismo libro y casi siempre lo llevaba conmigo me encantaba leerlo aunque por mi origen italiano aun no dominaba totalmente el español sin embargo lo poco o mucho que entendía me encantaba sobre todo uno llamado _"Las Golondrinas" _, le mire leyendo tan tranquilo, estábamos frente a frente uno del otro y como de costumbre sin más que silencio de por medio un silencio incomodo de esos que parecen consumirte por dentro y hacen que se detenga el tiempo y un segundo parezca horas, un suspiro se escapo de mis labios…

"_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"**_

Saque el libro de mi mochila y al parecer por la expresión en su rostro al ver el libro el tubo la misma reacción que yo tuve hace un momento, mis nervios aumentaron al máximo, no podía contenerme, era una extraña sensación de que me hacía falta aire cuando vi sus ojos verdes como aceitunas mirándome fijamente, lo mire detenidamente intentando guardar cada una de las facciones de su bello rostro en mi memoria, sus pestañas eran largas y resaltaban sus ojos, sobre ellas se encontraban un par de perfectas cejas arqueadas ni tan pobladas ni tan delgadas, simplemente perfectas, sobre ellas me fijé en su cabello castaño un poco ondulado inmediatamente baje mi mirada hacia sus labios su forma, mordió su labio inferior humedeciéndolo, inconscientemente imagine que se sentiría un roce con aquellos labios, me percate de que de pronto formaron una sonrisa, levante mi mirada y vi como sus ojos estaban atentos sobre mi acaso… no!, no podía ser me qué vergüenza, ¿había estado observando la forma en cómo lo miraba? Desvié mi mirada para luego cerrar los ojos como si quisiera desaparecer, ocultarme y es que eso era lo que quería del nerviosismo empecé a temblar estaba tan… tan avergonzado al abrir los ojos noté que ya había apartado su mirada de mi, mire hacia la venta y en el reflejo en el vidrio me vi con un brillo rojo en mis mejillas no pensaba aceptarlo pero en ese momento estaba tan rojo como el tomate que el llevaba entre sus manos…

"_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**_

_**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta y me quiero morir."**_

Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia él, podía parecer obsesivo pero es que no podía dejar de hacerlo el leía entretenido y empezaba a ignorar mi presencia esa incomodidad del silencio regresó, mis labios parecían tener escarcha encima pues me era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna o siquiera moverlos, durante un par de minutos tras intentos fallidos de decir alguna palabra que pudiera romper esa barrera de silencio mis labios se descongelaron solté algo de aliento y mi corazón acelero exageradamente, sentía la presión que hacía en mi pecho casi podía sentirlo salirse,

-A… An… Antonio- tartamudeé soltando el poco aire que me quedaba, al instante el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón se detuvo

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me observaron fijamente bajando su libro

¿¡QUE DIABLOS HABIA HECHO! Sentí una enorme vergüenza, ahora en verdad quería que me tragara la tierra, seguro pensaba que era un estúpido, me quede perplejo sin saber qué hacer, no imaginaba que haría si el llegaba reírse de mí.

"_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"**_

Lo mire pararse y dirigirse a mí, el tiempo se detuvo cerré los ojos y se aproximo mas a mí y tomo mi barbilla obligándome a subir mi rostro y abrir mis ojos para mirarlo

-no tengo idea de quién eres...- sí, sin duda alguna me sentía estúpido baje la mirada decepcionado subí mi mirada hacia él cuándo escuche que no había terminado

-… pero deseaba verte ya- mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar eso y escuche atentamente mientras continuaba hablando

-todas las mañanas tengo la opción de dirigirme en mi propio auto hacia mi destino, pero no, porque sé que tu estarás aquí y eres la única razón de que yo aborde este tren cada mañana-

No podía ni pronunciar palabra alguna, ¿de verdad era cierto?

-hasta ahora me había limitado únicamente a observarte sin tener el valor de decirte nada realmente- únicamente acerté a decir.

"_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado un día especial este once de marzo. Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz"**_

Su mano se acerco a la mía y la tomó, la sostuvo con ambas y me miro a los ojos mientras un color rojo y un cosquille subía a mis mejillas, soltó una mano y acarició mi rostro, realmente no podía creerlo este día era realmente especial, miré por la ventana y noté que estábamos casi a punto de llegar a nuestro destino, sonreí ese día era absolutamente maravilloso,

El tren entró en un túnel, las luces se apagaron por completo quedando él y yo totalmente a ciegas.

Un estruendo se escucho con fuerza y estremeció el tren haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, no supe que sucedía, me aturdí un poco escuchando alboroto a mi alrededor

_El 11 de marzo del 2004 en Madrid España, un ataque terrorista provoco cerca de 10 explosiones en la red de trenes de Madrid, cerca de las 7:36 y 7:40 am afectando a 4 trenes y dejando a 191 muertos y más de mil heridos._

"_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón"**_

Sentí un liquido correr por mi cabeza pero no podía sentir de mis piernas hacia abajo, en mi pecho también sentía ese liquido que fluía, me desespere al no sentir cerca a Antonio, entre la oscuridad y los gritos busque con mis manos a Antonio, lo encontré cerca de mi conocía a la perfección su cara y lo reconocí con mis manos, mi corazón se quebró al sentir su respiración dificultosa y su cabeza mojada,

-lo.. lovi- pronunció sin fuerzas

Sentí también como unas lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla y se mezclaban con el carmesí de mi sangre, toqué con mis dedos sus labios y me aproxime a ellos juntándolos con los míos en un cálido beso

-te… te amo lovino- susurró mientras mis lagrimas seguían cayendo

El dolor en mí pecho, lo ignoraba por completo después de sentir en aquel estado a Antonio,

Pero pronto se me hizo imposible de ignorar, estaba perdiendo fuerza y con la poca que me quedaba me abrasé a Antonio

-ti amo… - fue lo último que mi aliento me permitió decir …

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Fusosososo :D  
me gusto TwT  
por cierto OuO reviews!  
onegai!


End file.
